Sohma Satsuki
Sohma Satsuki is the kind hearted mother of Hiro, and Hinata. She has made very few appearances in the manga. However she will appear in the anime. But her most important appearance is when her son's curse was broken, and she ran to him by hugging him along with her daughter, who Hiro was holding at the time. Background When Hiro Sohma was first born, she upon being surprised while seeing him turn into a animal (aka the sheep) however didn't abuse him, reject him, felt sorry for him nor became over protective of him, instead she was simply happy while saying that she loves the sheep. She broke all the barriers of all Sohma mothers for having possessed children. Personality According to Hiro himself his mother is a klutz, by always not watching where she is going, such as not watching her steps and falling down mad easily. She's also extremely cheerful and very kind hearted, especially towards her two children. Satsuki also wanted to hold her son so he wouldn't feel left out when Hinata was born. Appearance She is of average height and has long wavy hair. She mostly wears dresses. She has eyes, light fair skin and thick eyebrows. Fruits Basket (Manga) One day Hiro Sohma got a phone call from his mother saying that she was pregnant. However Shigure made a pervy quote: "Ahh, Satsuki san, so young...". This comment therefore made Hiro very angry at Shigure. She happily runs to her son as he tells to look where she is going. It is said that she gave life to Hinata, Hiro's little sister, sometime after the Sohmas had their summer vacation. When Hiro's curse broke, he was in the same room as Hinata, while playing with her. Hiro immediately hugged her and indeed, he did not transform into a sheep, meaning that his curse did break. His mother comes in, and gets so moved in tears by seeing this. Then she hugs Hiro and Hinata together as a family for the first time. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' She will make her debut in season 2. Quotes *We named your sister Hinata *Wanna hold her Hiro? *"Then I'll just have to hold you both" Relationships 'Her Husband' She loves her husband and loves how he cherishes their son's curse. 'Her Son' She gets along with her son very well. However her son worries about her clumsyness overall. 'Her Daughter' She gets along with her daughter very well. When her daughter was born, she told Hiro that she would hold him as well so he doesn't feel left out. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Husband' *'Sohma Hiro' (Son/first child) *'Sohma Hinata' (Daughter/second child) Trivia *She doesn't appear in the 2001 anime series and isn't mentioned. *She is based off of the Fruit Basket's creators real life mother. As the authors mother was a klutz. *She is one of the few Sohma parents who wholly accept their "cursed" child. The other is Kisa's mother. *??? Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? (2019 anime series) *'English' : ??? (2019 anime series) :all information on Sohma Satsuki came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Satsuki_Sohma Gallery Hiro's mother.png|Satsuki happily waves to her son Category:Characters Category:Females